saofanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Auser
Auser is one of the 10,000 players who were trapped in «Sword Art Online». He is one of the two players that Darkness Falls recruited in SAO. His intense battle style is terrifying to experience and his war cry alone is enough to send his foes running in fear. His real name is Andrew Hill. Background Unlike most of the members of the guild, Auser is a native of Japan. Although not a fan of any kind of MMO, Auser stole his sister's NerveGear and logged in on the day that SAO was launched. While most SAO players grew depressed and/or lost bits of their mind when the game master revealed that the game was a death game, Auser responded with rage and shouted out against Akihiko Kayaba. He fights with strength that stems from seemingly limitless anger and his moves are packed with extra strength. Most players cannot use a broadsword without two hands, even though it is a one handed sword, because it is beyond their strength parameters. However, Auser easily weilds one and has been know to equip a shield from time to time. When Mattias was scouting for recruits, he came across Auser fighting 15 high level mobs by himself. Auser defeated the entire pack, with just a sliver of health left. Despite this, he was about to go and fight some more mobs without healing himself until Mattias stopped him. Auser refused to join the guild unless someone could defeat him; at first Aiken decided to duel him and found that his moves were easily predictable and avoidable; however, his projectile weapons couldn't seem to put a dent in Auser's defense and lost after a thirty minute long battle. Impressed, but still not satisfied, Auser didn't join the guild until Vin defeated him in a duel. After SAO ended, Auser went to live with Jinx, as life with his family was too hard. Personality Auser is a short-tempered hothead; he is often found with injuries from some feud or the other. However, he respects strength and rarely fights those that are stronger than him. He hates to be smothered and takes pity as a personal insult. In-game, Auser respects Vin and Aiken, but in real life, he will get into scrapes with Vin. However, he leaves Aiken alone, probably due to Aiken's PTSD and guilt over killing so many players in SAO. His anger led him to breaking his roommate's nose after discovering he had been watching him as he used FullDive technology. Chronology Fairy Dance Arc Auser is based on a character in the fan fiction, Right Back At It Again Abilities Sword Art Online *'Level:' 55 *'Main Equipment:' **「Volcanic Broadsword」 (One Handed Sword- Monster Drop) **「Fireforged Plate Armor」 (Armor- Crafted by Lisbeth) **「Fireforged Gauntlets」 (Gloves- Crafted by Lisbeth) **「Fireforged Sabatons」 (Shoes- Crafted by Lisbeth) **「Fireforged Midguard」 (Belt- Crafted by Lisbeth) *'Specialty' **'Player vs. Enemy '- Although his moves are predictable, they are very powerful against mobs ALfheim Online *'Level:' 51 *'Race': Salamander *'Main Equipment:' **「Bloodspiller's Broadsword」 (Given by General Eugene) *'Specialty' **'Damage Dealing'- Equipped with his race's fire magic, Auser can now maximize his damage output. References http://draclink.blogspot.com/2014/08/fanfiction-sword-art-online.html Category:Salamander Category:ALO Player Category:Survivor of SAO Category:SAO Player Category:Guild Member